Time of Dying
by AnimeFreak4261
Summary: Songfic. Sakura's dying, but she refuses to let go until she see's Sasuke again. I chise this song because it sound's EXACTLY like Sakura. Rated T for Death. Song is Time of Dying by Three Days Grace.


Time Of Dying

**Summary:** Songfic. Sakura's dying, but she refuses to let go until she see's Sasuke again. I chise this song because it sound's EXACTLY like Sakura. Rated T for Death. Song is Time of Dying by Three Days Grace.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

_On the Ground I lay,_

_Motionless in pain_

_I can see my life, flashing before my eyes._

Sakura's hand twitched. The fingers started scraping the ground, searching for something. A comforting hand, a friend. Nothing. She couldn't move. She had broken three ribs which had punctured her left lung, had a hairline fracture on her left leg and her other leg was dislocated. She didn't even have enough chakra to heal herself. She closed her eyes for a moment to let the pain seep in. Images of her life and Team 7 passed over her eyes. Getting into Team 7, scolding Naruto, meeting Kakashi-sensei, training, the chuunin exams, Orochimaru, Sasuke with his curse, the preliminaries, watching the finals, almost getting killed by Gaara, Sasuke leaving, training with Tsunade, rescuing Gaara, Sasuke coming back. All of them were memories, some good, some still hurt. But she cherished them all.

_Did I fall asleep?_

_Is this all a dream?_

_Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare._

Sakura slowly, achingly moved her hand over to her arm, pinching it. Nope, definately not a dream. She was hoping it was all just a nightmare, and her mom would be in her room, gently waking her up until she remembered, her mom was dead. Killed on a mission along with her father. Sakura sighed painfully. Life was too cruel sometimes.

_I will not die (I will not die)_

_I will survive_

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_

Sakura struggled to sit up but stopped once she realized it was futile. But she still didn't let go. She couldn't die without seeing Sasuke one last time.

_I feel alive , when your beside me_

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_

_In my time of dying._

Suddenly, she heard footsteps. Somehow, thinking it was Sasuke, she managed to lift her head, but her vision was too blurry. Sakura thought she could see her teammates surrounding her, talking. Probably saying I'm weak, Sakura though bitterly. She gently put her head back down and closed her eyes, giving into unconsciousness.

_On this bed I lay_

_Losing everything_

_I can see my life, passing me by_

Sakura groaned. Good, I'm not dead yet. She shifted and felt something squishy under her. She cracked her eyes open and noticed it was a bed. Good, she thought. Atleast now I can die comfortably. She knew her ribs were healed as well as her lung, but it had become infected and was affecting her breathing and her heart rate. She was still going to die. Once more, the same images flashed by, and she examined every one of them, hoping to relive the happy moments before she left this world.

_Was it all too much_

_Or just no enough_

_Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare_

Sakura wondered how she got to this dying state. She had been healing Kakashi after a surprise attack. He had survived. She had given almost everything to heal since he was almost dead himself. Perhaps that was why she hadn't felt the pressence behind her, hadn't felt him throw a kunai at her until it was too late. Apparently it had been poisened with a special, fast-working poison that weakened the bones because when she fell over, her ribs had broken and her leg had fractured. The other one had already been dislocated when she wrenched it from a trap. Once again, life was a cruel nightmare from which she could not wake.

_I will not die (I wil not die)_

_I will survive_

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me_

Sakura once again heard footsteps, this time echoing in a hallway. Sakura managed to shift herself so she was sitting up, with the thought of Sasuke entering. It was just a nurse, checking her charts. Sakura sighed and lay back down, falling asleep.

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_

_In my time of dying_

Everyone was telling Sakura to give up, pass on, end her pain, but she wouldn't hear it. She had to see Sasuke, one last time, she would wait for him for eternity if she had too. She was dying, she knew that. She knew she only had a little time left, but still hoped he would come. Sakura's body jerked, racking against a spasm of coughing. She coughed up blood, but still refused to pass on just yet.

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_

_I feel alive, when your beside me_

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_

_In my time of dying_

Sakura was close to the end. She knew it, as did everyone else. She hoped Sasuke would come greatly, even though a nagging voice told her he wouldn't. She was amazed she held on this long. She had to see him, she had too. It would put her soul at rest and erase her worries of dying. She stayed, staring past all of her friends gathered around her bed, staring at the door, hoping it would open and show deep onyx eyes and spiked hair. It never opened. Sakura stared at it until her last moment when her vision started to blur and the pain in her chest started to dull, her body getting cold.

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_

_I feel alive, when your beside me_

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_

_In my time of dying_

He never came.

**Me: I hope you like it. I thought this song fitted Sakura perfectly, so i just couldn't resist the urge any longer. Please review!**


End file.
